


Nerf Battle

by TheInfiniteQuestion



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteQuestion/pseuds/TheInfiniteQuestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title’s pretty self-explanatory. Beca, Kommissar, and a Nerf gun battle (with a bet). Based on this picture: http://mirandaapriestly.tumblr.com/post/122497030282/someone-write-a-becommissar-fic-about-this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerf Battle

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually planning on writing something based on that picture for a while, ‘cause I saw it on my dash like a month ago, but I’ve been so busy with other prompts that I didn’t have time, so I’m glad the picture started circulating back around. This is just a little thing, really. In between writing bigger fics, I like to prompt hunt for smaller ones.

Luisa had just gotten home from the gym when she saw a crude, plastic object leaning against the door with a note next to it. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she approached, bending down to pick up the note.

_Luisa,_

_Welcome home. I’m hiding in the house with a Nerf gun._

_Here’s the other one... loser cooks dinner tonight!_

_May the odds be ever in your favor._

_Love,_

_Beca_

The blonde chuckled, shaking her head at her girlfriend’s antics. The woman took a deep breath, a determined grin settling on her face as she picked up the Nerf gun. She examined the toy briefly, checking to make sure it was loaded.

Nodding in satisfaction, Luisa opened the door– and narrowly dodged a barrage of Nerf darts. She quickly slammed the door shut, smirking. “So this is how you want to play...”

The blonde picked the darts up and slinked off around the side of the house. She crept under the living room window, just in case Beca was looking outside. As Luisa reached the back of the house, she peered through the sliding glass door. Seeing movement, she backed away, leaning flat against the wall.

The German turned her head toward the edge of the door and glanced inside, grinning as she saw Beca pass by. The brunette was looking over her shoulder in anticipation as she walked past the kitchen. As soon as she was gone, Luisa quietly slid the door open, creeping inside and shutting it carefully behind her.

“Aha!” Beca popped out from behind a wall, firing at the blonde.

The taller woman immediately ducked behind the counter nearby, calling out to her girlfriend. “You don’t strategize very well, little _Maus_! Using so much ammunition will get you-”

_*click* *click*_

“Dammit...”

Luisa grinned. “Exactly that.” She stood, aiming her Nerf gun at the helpless brunette, who quickly fled to the living room couch for protection. The blonde suddenly found her aim being thrown off by a barrage of pillows, having to dodge as they were thrown wildly in her direction.

“Give up, feisty _Maus_! You are finished!”

The German’s brow furrowed as nothing but silence followed. She approached the living room cautiously, dropping to her hands and knees and peering around the edge of the couch, but the smaller girl was nowhere to be found.

_*ch-chk*_

The blonde’s eyes widened as she heard the sound of a Nerf gun being reloaded, and she grabbed a pillow just in time, successfully deflecting an incoming dart. Beca, who had reappeared on the other side of the room, cursed as her shot missed again. Luisa smirked, taking advantage of the girl’s self-distraction and fired, successfully striking her twice in the shoulder.

“No! I’m hit!” Beca clutched her shoulder, collapsing to the ground in defeat.

The blonde laughed, making her way over to the smaller girl, and held her hand out. “You tried, _Mäuschen_. It was a valiant effort.”

Beca sighed, taking the woman’s offered hand and hoisting herself up. “Dammit, I really thought I could get you. How are you that good? Don’t tell me you’ve _actually_ played with a Nerf gun before.”

Luisa shook her head. “ _Nein_. Although it is not so difficult. Just point and shoot, yes?”

The brunette rolled her eyes. “Well, _yeah_ , but you were all... dodge-y and strategic about it...”

The taller woman raised an eyebrow, and Beca’s shoulders slumped as she came to a realization. “Oh, right. You’re _always_ strategic about things...”

The German nodded proudly, then ushered the brunette toward the kitchen. “Now, I believe it is time for you, as the loser, to make dinner.”

Beca couldn’t help the laughter that erupted from her chest and Luisa stared at the girl for a moment. As the brunette’s laughter died down, she looked back at the woman. “Look. Sure, I can get away with breakfast, and _mayyybe_ even lunch, but... do you honestly think I can make an edible _dinner_?”

Luisa put a hand to her chin in thought. “Hm... you have a point.” She titled her head at the girl. “Then... why did you make a bet on cooking dinner?”

Beca crossed her arms, grumbling. “Because I thought I could win...”

The blonde emitted a short bark of laughter, then cast her girlfriend a sympathetic glance. “Aw, poor _Mäuschen_...”

The smaller girl groaned. “Luisa, don’t patronize me... Can’t you see how defeated I _already_ am...?" 

Luisa sighed, smiling gently as she took the brunette into her arms. “You know that is not what I meant.” She kissed the top of the girl’s head. “We can order something instead."

Beca looked up at her hopefully. “Feel-good pizza?”

The taller woman smiled. “If feel-good pizza is what you want, that is what we will get.”

The brunette grinned. “Awesome! I can at least get _some_ success today.”

The German glanced down at her. “You get a bit of success every day.”

Beca stared at her in confusion. “What? How?”

Luisa smirked. “By being with me.”

The smaller girl rolled her eyes. “ _Wow_.” She playfully pushed her girlfriend away. “Just order the pizza, weirdo.” She smiled to herself. “I love you.”

The taller woman chuckled as she walked away to grab the phone. “I love you too, little _Maus_.”


End file.
